


It's Raining Cats and Dogs

by acekouhai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is jealous of everything, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marinette like to tease him, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrienette - Freeform, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acekouhai/pseuds/acekouhai
Summary: “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of dogs Adrien.” Marinette smirked as she held up the month old german shepherd to the young blond. Adrien just glared at it and hissed.Oh god, he really is a cat.*re-uploaded





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic last 2015 but I deleted it when I was doing a cleaning of my account, so here it is again.  
> Some diabetes for all the Adrienette fans, like me.  
> Also posted on my tumblr.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of dogs Adrien.” Marinette smirked as she held up the month old german shepherd to the young blond. Adrien just glared at it and hissed. _Oh god, he really is a cat._ Marinette laughed as the pup started to lick her face. “And here I thought the cat act was just for fun.” She said as she placed the puppy down. 

  


Adrien rolled his eyes and snaked his arm around her waist. “I’m not afraid of dogs princess, I just detest the idea of you walking them.” It was around the middle of summer and Marinette had been able find herself a good part-time job as a dog walker, it payed well but it mostly took up all her free time, especially with a certain model. “Can’t we go on a date without those little bundles of fur and saliva following you around?” 

  


Marinette raised a brow. “Is this little kitty jealous?” Adrien pouted making her giggle. “Listen once I finish this last round, why don’t we stop by a cafe and have some coffee? Does that sound better?” She felt him pull her closer, humming in agreement. She giggled again and kissed him in the cheek.

  


After one last round in the park they headed back to the owner. Adrien couldn’t help but glare at the pup as it barked playfully at Marinette, asking for her attention. It seemed to work because next thing you know it was on the ground being tackled with belly rubs. He hissed again.

  


Okay maybe he was a little jealous.

  


“Who is a good boy? You are!” 

  


_BARK_

  


Scratch that, really jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fanfic last 2015 but I deleted it when I was doing a cleaning of my account, so here it is again.  
> Some diabetes for all the Adrienette fans, like me.  
> Also posted on my tumblr.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Adrien pouted as he watched his girlfriend play with a bunch of kittens. After they finally gave back that dog to its owner both teens went out to search for a place to relax. Although the blond didn’t expect for his companion to choose a cat cafe. It’s like she planned this the whole time. So there they were sitting in the corner, their table full of cakes and cat treats.

   


“Oh come on Adrien, at least you’ll be able to relate with them.” Marinette giggle and placed a kitten on his lap. The small body of black fur mewed.

   


Adrien looked at the kitten staring at its green pupils. He hissed, but the kitten just tilted its head. _You’re cuteness won’t work on me cat._ He looked at Marinette again who was smiling at him, her face almost red. Putting on his signature Chat Noir smirk and leaned in, claiming her soft lips.

   


 _Meow_ , went the kitten on his lap.

  
 

Marinette laughed in the kiss, “looks like someone else is jealous.”

   


Adrien picked up the kitten and placed it on the table and patted it on the head. “Be a good cat and I‘ll give you some cheese.” The kitten didn’t respond and just sat. He looked back at Marinette. “Now where was I?” He said claiming her lips again.

  


_Meow._


End file.
